


Good Eating

by CrypticGabriel



Series: Sheith Month 2018 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: #SheithMonth2018, M/M, Post Season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-04 22:32:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15157055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrypticGabriel/pseuds/CrypticGabriel
Summary: Shiro and Keith go on a date for the first time since coming home from space.For Sheith Month. Prompt 3 - Sandwiches // Drinking





	Good Eating

_“Let’s go out.”_

_Shiro perks up_ from the book he’s reading to look up at Keith. He notices how excited he looks and chuckles. “You sure you wanna do that? I’m an old man now.”

“Ah, you don’t scare me, Grandpa,” he sneers and takes hold of his arm. “C’mon. Get up. It’s about time you enjoyed some Earth scenery.”

“Let me enjoy my retirement,” he grouches playfully but gets up from the couch with some more give. “Get off my lawn, you child.”

Keith purses his lips. “I’m twenty-one.”

“Space whale technicalities don’t count on Earth,” he teases. “Okay, okay, let’s go.”

They hold hands after making sure they both have their keys. As they walk over to the hoverbike, Shiro realizes that this is the first time that they’re going out together on Earth in a very long time. And this is technically their first real date. And with that fact, they don’t have a care in the world.

“Where should we even go?” Shiro teases while they ride on the hoverbike together. His one arm is wrapped around Keith’s middle while he sits behind him.

“I’m not sure,” Keith calls to him. “I do have a slight idea, though.”

“How slight?” he chuckles, and they ride into town together.

Right outside the base of the Galaxy Garrison is a town. Within it is some places to have a good time, like bars and shopping malls. But as a wave of nostalgia hits the two of them, they realize exactly where they want to go.

They soon pull up to the diner, and Shiro’s face lights up almost instantly. It’s a diner, but not just any diner. The two of them used to meet up here and get meals together when the two of them were not held up by their duties at the Garrison. It was their own little place of escape. Seeing it has Shiro ready to hop off the bike even while Keith is still riding it.

He's filled with a nostalgic adrenaline rush. “Let’s go!”

“Slow down, Shiro,” Keith laughs and trails right after him. “We’ll be inside before you know it.”

They even have their own booth that they sit in. It’s vacant as they step in, and they eagerly have their seats. Most of the servers know almost instantly who they are, and some of them Shiro and Keith have never seen before. The menu hasn’t changed much, either.

“What should I get?” Shiro grimaces while he reads it. It’s been so long since he’s eaten here that he doesn’t have an exact idea.

“You never can decide,” Keith teases. “I dunno about you, but I’m getting a burger and a side of fries.”

“Want me to have your salad?”

“Yes, but I hope you plan on filling your stomach with something else,” he chuckles. “Anything eye-popping?”

“ _Everything_ on here is eye-popping.” He grins and stares at the different options. “But if you want me to be honest, I might just get the same thing you’re having.”

“More salad for you.”

Shiro winks at him while the server walks over.

“Aren’t you two a sight for sore eyes!” It’s a waitress that has seen them frequently in the past. “Welcome back, boys. The usual?”

“Yes, for me at least,” Keith grins.

“I’m having the same as him.” Shiro’s cheeks get a little rosy as he speaks.

“Coming right up.”

They don’t wait long for their food at all. They converse idly and smile at each other during that time. They were so in tune with each other that most of the time, they don’t need to say anything.

After their sandwiches are served, Shiro doesn’t even bother touching the salad. He looks right down at the burger, and the true weight of the realization that he hasn’t eaten anything like this in _years_ hits him like a ton of bricks. His mouth is watering, and he has never felt so dignified in his whole life as he quickly “enjoys” his meal.

Salt, pepper, and ketchup are quickly added, and he’s quickly making a mess while holding it in his one hand. As much as he wants to savor this, it’s just way too good. Finally, some good fucking food.

“Ahem.”

He blinks, his mouth full as he looks at Keith. He’s blushing and doing his best not to laugh, but the other customers around them are staring. Shiro’s incredibly bashful as he swallows what’s left in his mouth. “S-sorry,” he chuckles and tries to hide his face.

“No, don’t worry,” he grins. “Enjoy yourself. You’ve earned it, baby.”

“Maybe I can enjoy myself a little more decently…”

His smile widens. “Maybe.”

With that, Shiro continues to eat his lunch. A thought travels through his mind, and he thinks about it for the rest of the day. Rather, he thinks about it very frequently, whenever he attempts to have a home cooked meal after spending years eating nothing but food goo and foreign recipes, when he wasn’t driven to near starvation in captivity. He always wonders if he’ll ever have another meal like this again. But being with Keith keeps that worry at bay for a little while longer.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://tiff-the-little-wanderer.tumblr.com)   
>  [twitter](http://twitter.com/wandering_tiff)


End file.
